


This is (Probably) Not The Start of a Horror Flick

by Jory0994



Series: Of Foxes and Magic: Now With a Side of Smut [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ali is cheerful, F/M, Somnus is moody, Somnus likes that about her, Uncle Lancel is Over The Top, bu only beacuse he's proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Somnus and Alisae have just graduate, and are taking a vacation together before college starts in the fall.





	This is (Probably) Not The Start of a Horror Flick

"Freedom!" Somnus cheered, hopping of the last step of the bus, then stumbled forward with a laugh as Alisae jumped onto his back from the steps. 

"Freedom!" She cheered as he caught her legs and steadied her, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other tossed in the air. They both laughed as he stumbled towards the baggage claim. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

_ "I'll go claim our rental." _ She whispered in his mind, sliding down and skipping off.

It didn't take him long to grab both their bags as they both knew how to travel light, though Ali's training was mostly theoretical, the Esper having been unaware of the Nightlife before getting tangled up with the Sorcerer Supreme, his elder brother Ardyn.

The third to last Dragon followed Ali's scent and then the gleam of her platinum hair to find her in the giant parking lot.

"Who let a couple of teenagers rent a Lamborghini?" He asked bemused. Ali flushed.

"Uncle Lancel," She said with a giggle, popping the trunk. "He upgraded our vacation package as a reward for graduating valedictorian."

"That was nice of him." Somnus said with a weak grin. "Although as his favorite descendant, he probably would have anyway." Lord Roth was actually her great-great Grandfather, a rather terrifying Tzimisce Vampire. Esper abilities only popped up in human descendants of Cryptids after all, and for hers to be so strong meant her ancestor was  _ powerful _ , compounded by him still living and her initial introduction to the Nightlife.

"Alicia's his favorite now." She sassed, drawing him away from his dark thoughts. 

She was good at that, his Ali, cheerful determinator that she was.

"What's that look for?" She asked with a smile as he closed the trunk after putting their bags in it. He smiled back and pressed close to her, tipping her head up and pressing his lips to hers softly. She sighed in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his waist, mind brushing across his kitten soft.

"I love you." He murmured into her lips causing her to smile.

"I love you too." She replied, soft blue violet eyes laughing. "But you still can't drive." She chirped, slipping out of his grasp like an eel.

"Hey!" he laughed.

They were still in high spirits as they pulled into the Hotel, playfully bickering about whether Somnus would be allowed to drive at all while they were here. Somnus didn't actually like driving, draconic reflexes made him more of a menace behind the wheel than he was comfortable with. But he  _ did _ like teasing Ali.

Ali was giggling to hard to speak, so Somnus handled the check in, and he was pretty sure the receptionist was rolling her eyes behind the screen.

Ali slowly stopped giggling once she realized that her Uncle Lancel had upgraded them to the presidential suite, both of their jaws dropping at the sumptuously elegant décor.

"Wow." Ali said as the bellhop closed the door behind them, looking around in amazement.

"Wow is right." Somnus agreed. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You fit right in." He said slyly, grinning at her flush.

"I do not." She said with a huff, about to flounce off. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

"Do so." he retorted, murmuring into her ear, nuzzling at her neck. "That bed is perfect to spread you out on and make a meal of you."

"Oh!" She gasped, tilting her head to give him better access. "Does the big bad dragon want to eat little old me? I'm no princess." She teased, slipping from his arms and turning to him. 

She sidestepped as he tried to catch her again, giggling as she backed up. She laughed out loud when he pounced on here, knocking her to the bed gently. She laughed louder when he started tickling her.

Ali gasped when he abruptly stopped, bending down to catch her lips in a fierce kiss. She whimpered when he took advantage to deepen the kiss.

"You're no princess." He confirmed as he pulled away, meeting her dazed eyes. "You're the Queen of my heart." 

"You sap." She said fondly, pulling him back down for another kiss. He grinned into it, relaxing onto her.

He pressed close, keeping the kiss slow but deep. Neither were in a hurry and just enjoyed being with one another.

He didn't know how long her lay there kissing Ali and he didn't care. He held her to him and she held him as they rocked together. 

Eventually though, his hand drifted down her stomach and his fingers slipped under her yoga pants. She gasped as he rubbed over her panties, her hips bucking a bit. 

He grinned as she wiggled, sitting up just enough to pull off her long sweater.

"I thought you were going to make a meal of me, Mr Big Bad Dragon." She said tauntingly.

"Oh, I am." He murmured darkly grabbing her head and kissing her.

"MM," She sighed in pleasure, tilting her head in invitation, which he took, slowly pressing her back down to the bed. 

He kissed down her neck and across her shoulders, tossing the bra somewhere as he undid the latch.

"AH!" She gasped as he caught a nipple lightly between his teeth, flicking his tongue across it. She buried her hands in his hair as he continued down her body, dragging her pants down slowly the closer he got.

He sat up a bit to pull her pants and panties off, tossing them wherever he had tossed the bra. He stopped to stare at the vision, admiring the crowning Jewel of his people-hoard. 

Her eyes were lit with desire as she planted her feet and spread her legs.

"Leave your clothes on." She told him with a sly grin. "It's really hot."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a smirk, pinching her bum and drawing a squeak.

"Ru- _ Oh. _ " Her scolding turned into a moan as her licked deep into her wet cunt. She was delicious as he lapped and sucked. He held her legs open and started fucking her with his tongue, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Again she gripped his hair as he licked and thrust, thrust and licked.

"Som, Som, Somnus, oh shit, shit. oh fuck." She mumbled curses as he bucked into his face, heels digging into his back as he put his money where his mouth is.

"Oh, shit I'm gonna cum, I'm gonn- _ AH _ " She screamed in pleasure as she came, Somnus groaning in pleasure as he lapped it up.

_ “Ooooh” _ She moans as he kept licking, and again when he slowly adds a finger, rocking it back and forth. She throws her head back, hands twisting in the sheets as her lover added fingers slowly.

She whimpered as he added a fourth finger, his hand almost completely inside her.

"Nonononono, Don't stop." She pleaded as he pulled away.

"I'm not." he promised eyes meeting hers, his face covered in her cum. He slid up her, the rasp of his clothes sending a thrill through her. She felt so naughty being bare skinned while he was fully clothed.

"Nnn" She panted as he kissed her with her cum still in his mouth. 

He was on top of her, rocking against her, she clutched at his shoulders, and whined when he wouldn't let her wrap her legs around him.

He chuckled and rose to his knees, watching her with desire burning in his eyes as he opened his pants and freed his cock.

She spread her legs eagerly and he smirked. He leaned down to kiss her again and thrust inside her in a single sharp thrust.

" _ AHAAaa _ " She screamed, nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt, biting his lip. She bucked eagerly, pleased when he hitched her legs around him and started thrusting. She threw her head back in pleasure, reaching out with her mind to his.

" _ oh _ " She blinked away a tear when he opened his mind to her easily, showing her a terrifying level of trust. 

"Ali?" He murmured, concerned, slowing his thrusts. 

"I love you.  _ I love you _ " She murmured both out loud and in his mind. He smiled softly at her, his mind pulling hers closer.

"I love you too.  _ I love you too _ " He replied the same way, slowly starting to thrust again. 

He caught her lips in a sweet kiss, their minds echoing their pleasure back at the other, building and building and building. She lost track of the world, existence narrowed to them and them alone.

More and more pleasure built between them as they continued making love, but eventually something had to give. A shift in position had Somnus hit a sweet spot and Alisae came with a loud cry, the peaking pleasure rocketing through her and into Somnus from the mental bond.

He gripped her hips as he came with a moan, almost sobbing into Ali's mouth as he desperately kissed her through their mutual orgasm.

They panted as they lay there, high slowly simmering down, and eventually Somnus had to slide his softened cock from her over sensitive pussy. She whined and yanked him up with a pout to curl up on his chest, an exhausted giggle escaping when he absently banished his clothes. He rolled them over to the other side of the king size bed, drawing more giggles from his Jewel. Tugging the clean side of the blanket over them he curled around her with as contented sigh, her sleepy giggles following him into his dreams.


End file.
